


星与尘相遇 04

by 2water



Series: 星与尘相遇 [4]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	星与尘相遇 04

如果接待的首领提出在亚特兰蒂斯这段时间有什么要求，那么负责招待的家族之长就有义务陪伴帮助对方达成。Orm是如此给自己做心理建设的。  
他骑着那匹多斯拉克赠予的纯白骏马，和Arthur隔着几码的距离稍微错开着前进，身后是骑了匹上年纪黑马的Murk。Orm并不喜欢骑马，不喜欢这种自己的行动寄托在另一个并不可信的生物背上的不安全感，自青少年时期陪伴多年的Mosasoar在某次比武中被砍伤脖子感染而死后，Orm就尽可能避免坐上马背。而此时，他只能骑在这匹并不熟悉的马身上，跟着一群不熟悉的野蛮人，和一个很可能多年来还在记恨他的强壮卡奥一同前进到偏离君临人烟的野外，就算在这里被围攻杀死好像也没什么不对劲。

胡思乱想中，斜前方的Arthur突然举起右拳，其他人意会地安静停住。  
穿过前方数根曲折树干间的缝隙，可以望见另一侧稍平坦的草地，一只巨大健壮的野猪正哼哼唧唧低着头在土里扒着，身边是围绕着她跑跳的两只小猪仔。  
Arthur身旁的多斯拉克随从扭过头看向Orm，眼神掺了些轻蔑与挑衅。Orm倒也没恼火，只勾起一边嘴角扯出个自信的浅笑，从Murk手中接过弓箭，瞄准野猪的方向拉满弓弦，尖锐的六角剪头跟随目标的移动逐渐调整方向。  
【只靠瞄准是不够的。】Arthur轻弱的气声突然在耳侧响起，惊得Orm险些让箭脱手。【打猎不是攻击静止不动的靶子，这样花时间瞄准是会失败的。要相信自己的眼睛，跟着眼睛的方向果断放箭。】他说着就将手掌扶上Orm肘弯帮他绷直胳膊，虬结强壮的手臂若即若离蹭着Orm，身上的野性气息也钻入公爵鼻腔。  
Orm眼珠转动，有点不满地瞥了Arthur一眼后，笑笑松开了拉弦的手。箭飞离弓的钳制，快速摇摆着羽尾，划破空气，准确结实地深深射入野猪的左眼。  
野兽发出凄厉的嚎叫，在原地踉跄痉挛了许久后 ，轰然侧倒在地面，抽搐着后蹄死去。

随从将野猪的四蹄捆绑，用类似担架的装置安放好尸体后，几个多斯拉克人向卡奥点点头，掏出圆刀骑马四散。  
【他们去做什么？】  
【抓那两只猪崽。】Arthur平静地说。  
【可那没必要，不是吗？这一头野猪作为今天的猎物已经很丰富了。】尽管不愿承认，Orm还是掩盖不了骨子里的心软。  
【即使我们不杀死它们，没有母亲的情况下，幼崽在野外也活不过两天。与其把上好的肉拱手让给秃鹫，不如我们一并解决了麻烦。】  
Orm哑然，听见Murk用通用语说了句，“不愧是野蛮人。”

回城堡的路上，氛围比来时轻松了许多。大抵是丰盛的收获让多斯拉克人心情大好，君临的随从也放下了戒备，悠长宛转的曲调在灰黄的草地上方飘荡。在这样的情绪带动下，Orm甚至也挂着不易察觉的微笑，上身随着歌声轻轻摇摆。  
【你看上去心情不错。】那个男人又悄无声息地出现在身旁。  
Orm张张嘴，看向Arthur带着期待和试探的眼睛，那种眼神不该属于一个意气风发的卡奥，一股愧意猛然淹没了他。【......是，打猎到底还是令人心情愉悦的。】  
【可你不希望我们杀死幼崽。】  
【我明白那是必要的。我只是...偶尔会不合时宜地心软。】  
【你的内心向来那么柔软。】Arthur说完后顿了顿，接着深吸一口气，【我猜你只会对我表现出那种残酷的强硬。】  
缰绳被Orm不自觉收紧，白马发出一串不满的嘶鸣。他震惊于自己的动摇，震惊于Arthur在多年后还保持的那份孩子气的固执与话语中接近撒娇的意味。  
【Arthur......】他有多久没这么叫过了？【十年前那件事，我很抱歉，我知道你大概现在还在怨......】  
【哪件？】卡奥涂黑的眼眶中金色的眸子炯炯盯着Orm，【所以你是愿意承认...那件事？】  
Orm点头，意外地换来对方爽朗的一串大笑。  
Arthur笑罢，环视一圈随从们，接着凑近用只有两个人能听见的音量开口。【那是很多年以前的事了，你我都很年轻，幼稚且自大。现在还耿耿于怀的话，实在不像卡奥之首的行为。何况......如果说那晚意味着什么，或许是让我明白自己只是个子承父业的弱小卡奥，没有姓名没有地位。离开你房间时我就暗下决定，总有一天我会带领着全多斯拉克的卡奥，骑着我族最高大的骏马再次到访暗涛城，让那个曾经瞧不起我地位的小公爵站在马下仰视我。】  
Orm的表情不自觉地僵硬严肃，他沉默片刻后移开目光佯装轻松地笑起来。【好吧，看来你达成目的了。】

某些事情在Orm小时候就露出端倪了。比如Arthur，比如母亲。

Orm还记得Arthur的父亲Thomas，那个个子比大多数卡奥矮些，很少与饮酒打闹的族人混迹在一起的卡奥。听说他的卡拉萨很小，大多是年长者和妇女孩子，青壮年常常成人后便加入了其他的卡拉萨。但那个男人是儿童时的Orm唯一敢接近的卡奥。他没留起长发辫和胡须，神情也比其他人柔和许多。每当Orm在午后的自由时光抱着厚书悄悄接近他们的帐篷时，男人总会冲他笑笑，那种笑是他自己的父亲鲜少露出的，是一种不加条件不含审视的关爱。然后Arthur会探出头招招手，扯着嗓门冲Thomas说些什么，再拿着些乱七八糟的小玩意儿跑向Orm。  
儿时的他们对彼此的母语一无所知，但语言又怎会成为孩子间的隔阂。认识没几天，两个男孩就摸索出了交流的办法。他们通过眼神，手势，声音的模仿来表达，甚至发明出来只限于二人的手语。  
手握半圆指向眉间是“明天见”，握拳轻吻右手骨节再指向物体划线表示对某物“喜欢”，还有本不存在于多斯拉克语中的“谢谢”。  
很多时候他们的玩耍并没有什么主题，只是两个孩子探索着交流的方式，发明些奇奇怪怪的姿势与声音，嘻嘻哈哈漫无目的地度过每天仅有的一个钟头共处时间。然后母亲会走出塔楼，提醒Orm马上就到了他父亲规定的练剑时间。

只有一次，情况有点不同。那天下午开始是庆典比武项目的开幕，Orm不必练剑，和Arthur凑在一起用树枝当做棍棒，模仿骑士们的打斗。  
刚被Arthur失手推到在地，正打算跳起来反手一击时，Thomas走近喝止了他们的动作。那天男人看上去很焦虑，眉头紧锁，投在眼中一片暗沉的阴影。他跟Arthur急声说了些话后，男孩瞪圆眼睛反驳了几句，转过头看向Orm，像是不知该如何解释。金发男孩迷茫地打量一大一小两人，歪了歪脑袋。Arthur沉默一会，右手圈成半圆，放在眉弓碰了两下，便牵上父亲的手准备离开。  
Orm有些生气地将树枝扔到脚下踩断，一转身看见走近的母亲。  
Atlanna的脸色苍白眼球泛红，却还是撑起笑容招招手，“Orm，该回去了，你父亲决定带你一起去观看比武。”  
男孩皱起眉，他察觉到了空气中的一丝诡异不安，但能去看比武的喜悦随即冲散了那种感觉，马上咧开嘴跑过去。母亲的手冰冷异常，Orm仰起头想关心几句，却见Atlanna正回头望着不远处，嘴唇微微颤抖。Orm也顺着目光回过头，对上了仍站在树下的Thomas。男人的表情已看不清，哀伤的气息仍传了过来。他看看Orm，又抬起头看了看Atlanna，像个教养良好的君临人那样欠欠身，拉着Arthur离开了那里。

比武赛事的最后一天，Thomas倒在了日后被称为“丧钟”的年轻骑士Slade Wilson马前。  
那天Wilson家族将成筐的黑紫色魔星兰花瓣从观赏台顶撒下，飘飘然然的黑雨间隙中，是那个随和的卡奥缓缓流淌进黄沙中鲜血的红色。  
Orm几乎是反射性地扭头看向母亲，他说不出原因，内心却因为那种端倪恐惧到发抖。Atlanna只是坐在父亲身旁，直直注视着斗场上骄傲的丧钟，跟随人群的节奏一同鼓掌。

那之后Arthur没再去树下玩耍，一直留在重伤的父亲身边照料，他曾在帐篷的马皮帷幛后冲Orm笑了笑，眉宇间满是Thomas的痕迹。  
多斯拉克的船只在庆典结束后驶离大陆。直到Orm十八岁与他再见时，才知道Thomas在同丧钟战斗后没能恢复，回岛后不久便死去了。  
年轻的少年满腹的疑惑，他装作不经意地同父亲提起，质疑作为实力较弱的卡奥却被族人推选进入斗场的事实。Orvax浑浊的眼珠中是一种对儿子愚蠢的谴责，端倪被揭开，现实击碎了日后可能会诞生在Orm脑中的一切遐想与选择。

哥哥。Orm用余光瞥着Arthur的侧脸。  
【哥哥。】下一秒他说出了声，惊得Arthur身体剧烈一抖。  
【Ormi？】  
【我们言和吧，Arthur。】Orm停在暗涛城灰色的城墙外，向Arthur伸出一只手。【抛开往事，今天起你我像真正的兄弟那样相处。毕竟，我们的确是彼此的亲人。】

 

相安无事地过了半个月，他们的距离没有变得更近，也没了之前的尴尬疏远。  
七国的会议拖拖拉拉总算迎来了结束，沙场被清理修平，马匹喂养得精神焕发，新一届的比武即将开始。自从Atlan王掌权以来，比武便取消了一方死亡即为结束的规定，改为一方倒下并在限定时间内无法站起。这个“限定时间”难以掌控，导致比武整体的时间拉长，足要持续近一个月。  
Orm在庆典前曾向国王数次提出自己想参与比武，但总会被Atlan以各种理由拒绝。他不是骑士，不是士兵更不是个骁勇的将军，他是国王的外甥，暗涛城的公爵，沉重的名号压得Orm无法走上斗场。这个十年，他也只能坐在观赏席看着别人战斗流血。

每届比武的第一场都会由前一届的冠军完成。上次庆典站在最后的是Slade，并且那之后王都的小赛事也都是那个男人卫冕。  
第无数次，Orm在心中嘀咕起丧钟的实力不见得优于自己这点小心思。

“对手是谁？”Atlanna勉强越过人群滔天的欢呼声凑到兄长耳边问。  
“大概只是个热场子的小角色，新任的骑士吧。”Atlan王在烈日下皱着眉，不断扇着风。  
又是新的猎物。Orm挑挑眉，望向那个一身黑色铠甲的高大骑士。

欢呼呐喊渐渐平息，对战方的栅栏终于开启。  
人群寂静了几秒后，叽叽喳喳的议论声四下响起。迎着太阳的刺眼光线，Orm前倾身子试图看清那个人。  
高瘦的战马，缺损的头盔和陈旧的银色肩甲，与那根反光的三叉戟，熟悉的画面让Orm有些恍惚。他一瞬间错以为那个温和的，中等个头的 ，被其他卡奥排挤的，会露出父亲般笑容的男人重新出现在这里。

“不，Arthur......”母亲的惊叫唤回他的思想。  
Orm眨眨眼，看清了骑在马上的是多斯拉克新的卡奥之首。高大强壮，皮肤覆满纹身的Arthur紧紧攥着Thomas的武器，驾着马环顾人群。  
明知道这样做有失身份和自己一直以来稳重的形象，Orm还是忍不住站了起来。他清楚即便是Arthur，也很难战胜被学士做了奇怪试验变得异常强大残暴的丧钟。忧虑挤在喉头让他窒息，但附近投过来的诧异视线有让他发不出声音，只能盯着远处的人影。

午后如瞳仁般明亮的金色阳光下，Arthur缓缓抬起右手，握拳，吻了吻坚硬的骨节，然后指向了Orm所在的方向。

 

TBC


End file.
